Saying Goodbye
by Nephthys1
Summary: Narcissa, badly hurt by Lucius has to save Draco. What will she do, and where will she take him? Read to find out!


A/n: Hiya all! This is my newest story. It's a story about Narcissa and Draco, I personally think it's very sad. It's based on the song Two beds and a coffee machine by Savage garden which is a very good song! Well, just read on!  
  
TWO BEDS AND A COFFEE MACHINE   
  
And she takes another step   
  
Slowly she opens the door   
  
Check that he is sleeping   
  
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor   
  
Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away   
  
Pack up the kids in the car   
  
Draco was crying. "Ssssh little boy. It's all right. No need to worry. You and mummy are going away for a while." Narcissa kissed her child on the forehead. Draco silenced almost immediately. She packed some clothes for the boy and with her bag and Draco's, she walked down as quietly and fast as she could. Lucius had been even rougher tonight then he usually was. Two slashes from the family blade, a few stomps in the stomach and a few beatings on the head. Usually it was only the beatings on the head and on "special occasions" the family blade. But he had never kicked her in the stomach, oh no, don't want to damage that.    
  
Another bruise to try and hide   
  
Another alibi to write   
  
Another ditch in the road   
  
Where she was going, she didn't know. It was dark outside. You could see a car coming miles away. Not that you would find a car coming her way in the middle of the night. Narcissa shivered and then the tears came. She had never cried before. She knew this was going to happen when she said yes to Lucius at their wedding. She didn't regret it. If she hadn't married Lucius, then Draco wouldn't have been born. She looked in the rear mirror and looked at her little boy, soundlessly asleep in the child seat.   
  
You keep moving   
  
another stop sign   
  
You keep moving on   
  
And the years go by so fast   
  
Wonder how I ever made it through   
  
She turned right. She was on a familiar road again. The road right into the little village, 23 miles away from Malfoy Mansion. She heard a small giggle from the back of the car. She looked in the rear mirror again. Draco was awake now, playing with his toy dragon, a gift from Lily Potter. They really were good friends, before she got together with Lucius. The toy dragon was a gift for her, when Narcissa turned 17. Silently they had agreed that if both girls would ever get kids, they would name them as a memory of each other. That's where Draco got his name. Harry got his name from Narcissa's brother, who died when he was 5. Narcissa had to smile when Draco cuddled his cheek against the toy and fell back asleep again.  
  
   
  
And there are children to think of   
  
Baby's asleep in the backseat   
  
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare   
  
But the mind is an amazing thing   
  
Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel   
  
Two beds and a coffee machine   
  
But there are groceries to buy   
  
And she knows she'll have to go home   
  
   
  
Narcissa stopped the car. They had reached their destination. The Potter's household. She climbed out of the car. She took Draco on her arm and then walked to the house. She knocked on the old door. No answer. She knocked again. Behind the door she heared some grumbling. Then the door opened. James Potter was standing there only half dressed. Narcissa smiled a weak smile. "'Cissa?" he asked. "Hello James, is Lily home?"  
  
"Course, where would she be at half past 2 in the night? "  
  
"I don't know. Can I come in? And could you wake Lily?"  
  
"Sure. " James guided her to the small living room. Narcissa sat down with Draco on her lap. James walked away to wake Lily. 10 minutes later Lily came down. "Cis, what's wrong?"  
  
"Lucius." Lily took a closer look at her. When she saw the bruises she gasped. "I wanted to ask you something" Narcissa started. "I'll do anything for you, you know that?"  
  
"Will you look after Draco for me?"  
  
"I will, but why?"  
  
"I want Draco to have a quiet life. Lills, Luce almost killed me tonight! He certainly won't look after Draco when I am gone. That's why I want you to take care of him" "Are you going back to him?"  
  
"I married him after all. I'm no chicken." Lily nodded. She took Draco from Narcissa. Then she gave the baby boy to James who was silently standing behind Lily. James took him up to Harry's room. Lily hugged Narcissa. "Take care."  
  
"I will, make sure Draco gets a happy life. And will you tell him about me when he goes to Hogwarts? Tell him how his father was like and tell him to never become like that, and to always respect his partner."  
  
"I promise." They hugged tight till Narcissa let go of Lily. "Goodbye Lills."  
  
"Goodbye." Narcissa left the house, Lily watching her from the window, tears streaming from her eyes.   
  
Another ditch in the road   
  
You keep moving   
  
Another stop sign   
  
You keep moving on   
  
And the years go by so fast   
  
Wonder how I ever made it through   
  
   
  
When Lily woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was check on Harry and Draco. They were lying together in Harry's big baby bed. Both small boys were clinging to each other. Lily smiled. Two boys, so very opposite of each other. Black and White, Fire and Ice. She ruffled both boys' hair softly, afraid she might wake them. She sat down on the bed in the children's room and just rocked back and forth, watching the boys sleep. Her husband James called her out of her thoughts.   
  
Another bruise to try and hide   
  
Another alibi to write   
  
Another lonely highway in the black of night   
  
But there's hope in the darkness   
  
You know you're going to make it   
  
"Lily! Look at this!" James shouted. He sounded upset for some reason. Lily stood up and left the room. She walked down to the kitchen. James gave her the newspaper. She read it silently. Tears started to stream from her eyes. She looked up at James and James took her in his arms. "Shhh" he shushed her. Lily looked at the newspaper article again.   
  
Malfoy family broken  
  
This morning the lifeless body of Narcissa Malfoy was found in her house.  
  
The ministry suspects Lucius Malfoy killed her. We do not have proof of this,  
  
As Mr. Malfoy killed himself about 10 minutes after the death of his wife.  
  
People are still searching for clues about the strange deaths.  
  
Their son, Draco Malfoy, wasn't found in the house.   
  
Lily walked up to the children's room and she took Draco out of the small bed. She held him softly in her arms, tears dribbling on his hair and clothes. She stroked through his hair. Before she put him back next to Harry, she murmured a few last words,    
  
"Make your mother proud, poor sweet boy".  
  
   
  
Another ditch in the road   
  
Keep moving   
  
Another stop sign   
  
You keep moving on   
  
And the years go by so fast   
  
Silent fortress built to last   
  
Wonder how I ever made it  
  
  
  
A/n: And? Did you like it? I hope you did, please review! 


End file.
